


Chiaroscuro

by KyGrace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Idk how to tag i’m so sorry, M/M, Minecraft, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGrace/pseuds/KyGrace
Summary: In order to save the world, the gang travels to the End
Relationships: Ethan Livington/Jaden Draco, Jackson Blister/Samantha Autumn
Kudos: 2





	1. The End of the Beginning

_“The moment there is a suspicion about a persons motives, everything he does becomes tainted”- Mahatma Gandhi_

(Jack’s POV)

I stood back as the portal lit up with a click, wincing as the flint and steel burned my hand.

“You ready?”, Sam asks with an excited smile.

“Ready as I’ll ever be”, I smile and join my hand with hers, and we stepped into the portal together.

I felt so dizzy that I almost fell over as a layer of sweat quickly formed over my skin, almost coming face to face with lava and I stepped over to the side.

“That was close”, Sam says, brushing the portal particles off her clothes.

I sighed as I took off my glasses to clean them, frowning when the corners of them were singed.

“Very close”, I say with a smile and she laughs as I put them back on.

I blinked as my surroundings grew clear, and a smile grew as I saw Ethan facing away from us, sitting on a cliff.

I took Sams hand and ran over to him, Ethan yelling out in surprise as I hugged him.

“C-Can’t breathe”, He rasped, I let out a quick apology as I let him go.

Sam hugged him after me, Ethan patting her back.

“I haven’t seen you guys in a while, how has things been going?”, Ethan asks.

“Jack built a garden while I went mining”, Sam whines.

“I am a man of simplicity alright, flowers are just pretty”, I argue.

“Whatever you say”, Sam says, rolling her eyes.

Ethan laughs at that, “How are things here going?”, I ask.

“Oh y’a know, the usual, swimming, chilling with the blazes, hanging out in the fortress”, Ethan says.

“I still haven’t gotten used to the fact that you can swim in lava”, Sam says.

“It’s really fun”, Ethan says.

“Mmm”, I say, “Wanna come with us to see our farm?”, I ask.

“Yeah sure”, Ethan smiles.

He followed closely behind us as we walked, stopping in his tracks when he heard a loud slam.

He turned toward the fortress, his right eye glowing red as he stormed in, us following cluelessly behind.

My eyes fell on a man going through a chest, mumbling to himself.

“Who are you?”, Ethan asks, drawing his sword, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

The stranger jumped, his eyes widening at the sight of the half-ghast man.

“Uh, my names Josh”, He says.

“What are you doing?”, Ethan presses.

“I’m looking for blaze powder. Getting to the End is the only way to save the world”, He says, standing up.

“What business do you have with the enderlings?”, Ethan asks.

“Defeating the ender dragon of course, as that’s the only way this continuous cycle will end”, Josh explains.

Ethan hums as he puts away his sword, moving to shake Josh’s hand.

“My name is Ethan, that’s Sam and Jack over there”, Ethan introduces us.

“Hello”, He says with a wide smile, wincing and pulling his hand away from Ethan’s.

“Sorry, when I got upset I must’ve heated up”, Ethan says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, we all get a little ‘heated’ sometimes”, Josh jokes.

I bursted out laughing, “Good one!”, I say, bumping his shoulder with my fist.

Ethan and Sam both stood there with a glare.

“They don’t understand our superior humor”, Josh jokes.

“Okay while you nerds are cracking horrible jokes, me and Ethan have a garden to visit”, Sam says, tugging on Ethan’s arm and hissing with pain.

“Sorry”, Ethan says, taking a few deep breaths to literally cool down.

We all exited the portal, Ethan shivering as soon as he stepped out.

“You’re cold? It’s sunny outside”, I say.

“Jack I literally swim in lava what do you expect”, Ethan says.

“Are you a hybrid?”, Josh asks.

“Yeah I somehow got mixed with a Ghast a few years ago”, Ethan explains.

Josh nods in acknowledgement as Sam literally drags Ethan over to the garden.

Ethan gasps with excitement as he looks at the arrangement of orchids and roses.

“It’s so pretty, Jack you made this?”, He asks.

“Sure did”, I say with a proud smile.

“It’s nice looking”, Josh says.

I smiled at him and raised my brow when Ethan placed a flower crown on my head.

“That was quick”, I say.

“Shush I got excited”, Ethan says, fidgeting nervously as a wheeze grew in his throat.

“You better not set my flowers on fire”, I complain.

“I won’t it’s just asthma you asshole”, Ethan says, coughing as smoke leaked out of his mouth.

“Say guys, why don’t you help me defeat the ender dragon?”, Josh asks.

Ethan turned to him in surprise, “I’m not really supposed to interact with enderlings”, He says.

“Come on, is rivalry really worth the cost of the world?”, I ask.

“Hmm, okay”, Sam says.

“Sam, think about this”, Ethan says, wide-eyed.

“It’s the world”, She shrugs.

He turns to me, frowning when I shrugged as well, another wheeze building up in his throat as he walked away to cool off.

“He’ll get over it”, Josh says, scoffing at Ethan’s behavior.

“Watch it, I wouldn’t be happy all the time either if I had to constantly worry about suffocating”, Sam says.

Josh raises his brow but says nothing, crossing his arms.

Something about him... seemed _off._

I couldn’t quite place my finger on it.

“Jack, your nose is doing the thing again”, Sam points out.

I flushed with embarrassment as I covered my nose with my hand, whenever I tried to sniff things out my nose always did that.

“Don’t hide it, I think it’s cute”, She says with a smile, hugging me and digging her head in my chest.

I smiled and hugged her back, glancing at Ethan with worry.

“I hope he’s okay”, I say.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine”, Sam says.

I glanced at Josh, he was staring at Ethan with a glare.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

I hope everything will be okay.


	2. Douse of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan grows irritated with Josh, and his efforts to stop him are in vain.

_“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves”- (Idk who said it sorry)_

(Ethan’s POV)

I felt betrayed as my friends blindly sided with Josh.

Did they not understand that going to the end requires that they hurt my friends?

I couldn’t let them pass through the portal.

That was my only reason as I destroyed the portal.

“What the hell Ethan”, Josh says.

“I can’t let you”, I say, a wheeze building up in my throat and dragging out.

“We need to get to the end”, Josh says, simply lighting the portal again.

He groaned as I destroyed it again.

“I can’t let you hurt my friends”, I reason.

“It’s for a good cause, now stand aside”, He says, shoving me and lighting the portal, quickly heading inside.

Jack entered, then Sam glanced at me with a worried look before going in.

I signed before going in as well, I had a clear advantage over every one, so I could possibly stop him.

Sam tried to go up to me but I simply glared at her.

I didn’t really want to talk to her right now.

“Where is he”, I mumble, looking around for him.

In fact, I couldn’t really find anyone for a while.

I had started to zone out when I heard a voice.

“Hey guys I’m back”, Josh says, showing the blaze powder.

...

A terrible wheeze squeezed out my throat, feeling my skin boil slightly with anger and the ground lighting on fire at my feet.

“You”, I growl, stalking towards him.

“Will you chill out? It was a couple blazes, there’s millions of more here, and it’s to save the world, you selfish asshole”, Josh says.

I felt my eye twitch and the tears fall rapidly down my cheeks.

“Fuck you”, I mumble, walking away.

“Ethan-“, Jack started.

“Don’t even, you agreed to this”, I growled, quickly loosing the attitude at the look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly”, He admits.

I huffed, walking into the fortress to calm down.

‘They don’t understand’, I thought as I looked at all of the blazes in worry.

“They’re all just mobs to them. They don’t get that they have feelings and friends and family”, I mumbled, tears continuing to fall.

“Ethan”, Sam called, she had followed me in.

“What do you want?”, I sniffle.

“I wanted to apologize, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m sorry”, She says.

I stood there in silence before turning and hugging her.

She hissed in pain and I jumped away, apologizing.

I hated being a ghast sometimes.

I walked out of the fortress, Sam following close behind.

“Are you done?”, Josh asks.

I walked past him, ignoring his comments, staring at all the ghasts floating around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and didn’t have to turn around to know it was Jack.

I allowed him to lean on me, as I stared at the lava below.

“This is my home”, I mumble.

Jack only hugged onto me harder, hissing in pain but not backing away.

I turned around to face him and backed away, frowning at the burn marks.

I took a deep breath in, willing my skin to cool down.

I hugged him once I was sure I was at a decent temperature and smiled when he hugged back.

“We have to go, I have enough to make eyes of ender, and we need to hurry up and save the world”, Josh says.

Jack yelped at the sudden rise in heat and I pulled away, apologizing.

“You killed innocent people”, I growl.

“People? They are just mobs! You probably don’t care about mobs from the other realm even before you were fused”, Josh says.

“I never liked killing them”, I mumble.

“Nonsense, we need to do it to survive, now come on, we’ve got a portal to build”, He says.

“Where are we going?”, Jack asks.

“Underground, the portal is hidden in the mines”, He says.

I roll my eyes, exiting the portal with the others.

I shivered at the wind, my body not used to the temperature.

It was night, and the mobs were out.

Everyone else drew out their swords while I simply walked through the crowds, the mobs recognized me as one, so they never attacked me.

“Some help would be nice”, Josh yells.

I sigh, purposefully wheezing and grasping their attention.

They all turned to me, and I lead them away from the others.

“It would’ve been easier to kill them”, Josh says as I walk by.

“Shut it”, I say, a wheeze building up in my throat as I passed by him.

“Come on, we need to rest before we go”, Josh says.

We all agreed, and followed Josh into his home.

While everyone settled in their respective corners, I could not sleep.

I didn’t even need to sleep to function, but naps were always nice.

However I couldn’t bring myself to try.

My mind was full with thoughts of the nether, and how I missed it dearly.

I missed the heat and I was never judged for being a hybrid, I was welcomed with open arms.

Josh didn’t understand, no one did.

I stood up and headed outside, thinking about starting my own journey.

But Josh had caught up to me before I could take a step.

“Where are you going?”, He asks.

“Home”, I say.

“You’re leaving? Right before we save the wor-“, I cut him off.

“Why are you so obsessed with that? There isn’t even any world left to save”, I say.

He didn’t answer and I walked back inside, mumbling angrily to myself and yelled in surprise when my foot gave in with a click.

I stepped on a pressure plate.

I was suddenly spun into a different room, the book case behind me closing.

It was a library of some sort, and there was a board with...

Pictures of us.

I swallowed my disgust and fear and opened a scroll that had fell on the floor, skimming through it.

“Ethan defeats the ender dragon.... Jack destroys the end realm, Sam...”, I dropped it in horror before I could see any more.

I felt a wheeze build up and I covered my mouth, I forgot I had to be quiet.

I stepped on the pressure plate again, spinning to outside the hall, my eyes meeting Josh’s.

“How much did you see”, He says in a low tone.

I opened my mouth then closed it, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way. You can’t mess with destiny”, He says.

  
I stood there confused until I felt a sharp pain under my jaw, and thudded to the floor.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Ethan always get knocked out LOL


	3. Cave In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a quest to look for Ethan, Sam and the gang get stuck in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s a little short

_“You cannot free someone who is caged in their own self”-Anjum Choudhary_

(Sams POV)

I woke up to Jack practically jumping on me.

“What the..”, I groan sleepily.

“Wake up, Josh said we have to leave right now apparently”, Jack says.

“It’s not even light outside yet”, I complain.

Jack shrugged and Josh walked over.

“Wheres Ethan?”, I asked, noticing he wasn’t on the couch.

“He left”, Josh says.

I woke up at that.

“What do you mean he left?”, I sat up in panic.

“He shouted that no one understands him then ran off, I tried to go after him but he sent a wall of fire. I can’t exactly get through that”, Josh says.

“We have to go find him”, Jack says, taking my hand as we rushed outside.

There were burn marks every where.

I felt a rush of unease, making me feel sick to my stomach.

I felt horrible, I haven’t been the greatest friend to him lately, maybe that’s what caused him to run away.

“You’re not hurt are you?”, Jack asks him.

“No, I’m fine, my clothes got singed but that’s really it”, Josh says and Jack hums in acknowledgment.

“Then let’s follow the burn marks”, I say, dragging Jack with me.

They didn’t lead too far, they lead into a cave of some sort.

That’s... so unlike him. Ethan doesn’t like the dark, caves, or anything.

I hope he’s alright.

I ventured into the cave, yelling out when my feet met the air and I tumbled over, scratching my shoulder.

I groaned and stood up, confused at the sounds of rocks and soil moving.

“RUN”, Josh yells and I felt someone take my hand, rocks caving in and trapping us as we struggled to not get crushed by any.

I sighed with relief once it stopped, but winced when Jack’s hand went around my shoulder.

He quickly pulled away, seeing the wound, “You’re bleeding”, Jack says, giving up his jacket to wrap around my arm.

I felt too tired to protest, so I just sat there and caught my breath.

“Guys, what if a bunch of creepers blew up and that’s what caused the burn marks”, Jack says.

“I doubt it, there would be much more damage if there was an explosion”, Josh says.

I sighed in frustration, standing up.

“Let’s look for him”, I say.

“Sam, be careful-“, Jack started.

“I hurt my shoulder not my legs”, I cut him off, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed as we started walking, this cave could go on for miles.

“How is your pickax?”, I ask Jack.

“Almost out, not enough to mine out”, Jack says.

We turn to Josh.

“Mine just broke yesterday”, He sighed.

“Okay, uhm...., do you guys have any wood?”, I ask them.

“I have enough to make a crafting table but not a pickaxe as well”, Jack says.

I sighed, I really wasn’t ever gonna see the light of day ever again.

I stood up, “Okay, we’ll find a way out somehow, but for now we need to look for Ethan”, I say, walking away with them trailing behind me.

“I’m sure he won’t be too difficult to find, with his wheezing and all of that”, Jack says.

I sighed, I hope we’ll find him in here, cause if he’s not, we’re stuck in here with no way to get out.

Oh shit.

We’re stuck in here with no way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 3 chapters in one day 😭


	4. Hidden with the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being trapped in the cave for a while, things start to go south with Josh and the gang

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: slight manipulation, fighting and arguing**

_“Some beautiful paths can’t be discovered without getting lost”-Erol Ozan_

(Josh’s POV)

Everything was going according to plan.

They had no idea Ethan was within the walls of my base, and destiny is finally back on balance.

What idiots they are, for the past few days it’s been nothing but exploring the caves and ‘I’m sure Ethan is in here’, they don’t know when to quit.

However, the illusion only gave me more time to gain access to the strong hold.

“Sam you need to rest”, Jack advises.

“No, we need to find him”, Sam says, stumbling side to side.

Before she could fall, Jack caught her, holding her close.

“You need to take a break Sammy, we will find him I promise, but hurting yourself isn’t going to help us find him any faster”, He said, intertwining their fingers.

Sam slowly nodded, “You’re right”, She says, almost like a whisper, and sits on a nearby boulder.

Jack sat by her and she laid her head on his shoulder, shivering slightly and he wrapped an arm around her.

I rolled my eyes at their public display of affection.

I scrolled through my inventory to look for wood, quickly making a crafting table.

“You’ve had wood this entire time?”, Jack asks.

“I already used it all for this crafting table...”, I lied. I had almost a stack of wood.

Sam groaned out of annoyance and Jack raised his brow, but I simply ignored them.

‘This is it, the key to destiny’, I thought as I placed the powder on the crafting table.

I was about to place down the pearl when Jack came over and knocked the pearl out of my hand, it falling into lava.

“What the fuck?”, I say.

“You’ve had wood this entire time and we could’ve gotten out of here to see if Ethan was outside instead, but you knowingly waisted it”, Jack said, grabbing onto my shirt.

“I didn’t notice it until now, and made a crafting table because I thought it would help”, I say.

“Excuses, that’s all you do, you think I haven’t noticed what you’re trying to do? You just want to get to the portal. You probably know where Ethan is”, Jack says, shoving me backwards.

“Where is he?”, Jack shouted, grabbing onto my arms.

“Let go”, I say quietly.

“No”, He growls.

“LET GO”, I say, pushing him to the ground.

He stayed there for a second before standing up, a clear gash on his cheek from his face meeting the rough cobble.

“You’ll regret that”, He says before winding up his fist, but halting at the sight of Sam getting up.

“STOP, fighting won’t get us anywhere, and surely won’t help us find Ethan”, She says, standing between us.

Jack backed off with a glare, taking Sams hand in his own, her concerned eyes drawn to the cut on his cheek.

We sat there in silence.

I had no more ender pearls, unless I was lucky enough to meet an enderman, I was on my own.

“Will you stop pacing? It’s making me nervous”, Sam says.

“We have to find the portal”, I say.

“Is that all you’re concerned about?”, Jack says, raising his brow.

“Saving the world will save Ethan, we can look for him after the world is saved”, I explain.

“Ethan is the top priority right now. I want him to be beside us as we save the world”, Jack says.

“You guys are so selfish, we need to focus on the world, not just one person”, I say.

“I’m just concerned about my best friend”, Jack says.

“That’s great and all, but is it worth it risking the world for one person?”, I ask, crossing my arms.

He went silent at that.

I turned around and smiled to myself, things were starting to get back on track.

I was almost worried there for a second, I would’ve had to terminate Jack if he kept fighting me.

And Sam wouldn’t want that would she?

Wait.

That’s it.

I just have to threaten Sam and Jack of each other’s lives to get them to follow me like guinea pigs.

But that would be my last resort, for right now, they seem to be getting the rules at the moment.

Besides, who would want to challenge the irreversible and tragic fate of destiny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short wow


	5. The Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the gang finally find the stronghold

**⚠️WARNING⚠️: VIOLENCE**

_“Forgive yourself for not knowing what you didn’t know before you learned it”-Maya Angelou_

(Jack’s POV)

I felt like I was going to pull my hair out.

Sam is very weak and can barely hold herself up, and Josh is a manipulative maniac.

How delightful.

I’m almost 100% sure Josh has something to do with Ethan’s disappearance.

There’s no way he would’ve ran away, it just doesn’t seem like him.

It doesn’t seem like him to hide in caves either.

“Project zero, project zero...”, Josh kept muttering over and over.

“What are you talking about?”, I ask.

“Oh nothing”, Josh replied.

My attention was drawn to Sam when I heard her whimper.

I held her shivering body close to mine, trying to warm her up the best I could.

“Do you think Ethan is in here?”, She asks.

“This is a big cave system, he could be anywhere”, I reply.

Truthfully, I didn’t think he was here at all. But we at least had to try before ruling it out.

I glared at Josh as he continued to pace, he was so obsessed with saving the remains of the world.

It can’t be saved, there’s almost nothing left.

I frowned as Sam continued to shiver, I’m really worried about her.

I hugged her close, placing my chin over her head.

“Everything is going to be okay”, I say, kissing her forehead.

“I should’ve done something, anything-“, She started but I shushed her.

“Do not blame yourself, we cannot change the past and there wasn’t really anything you could do, as this most likely happened over night”, I say.

She opened her mouth before closing it, grabbing fist fulls of my shirt and pulling me closer.

I stroked her hair, sighing, we had to find a way out of here fast, it won’t be too long before we run out of food and starve to death.

I heard a slight ‘sssss’ and whipped around, standing up and drawing my sword, coming face to face with a creeper.

I kept my distance before the creeper could explode, grabbing onto a ledge and swinging forward and landing behind it, stabbing it in the back and killing it.

I sighed and put away my sword, turning around to find that Josh and Sam were no where to be found.

I drew in a breath, willing myself to not panic.

I ran around every corner, basically every where in the system, and found no signs of life besides the occasional mob I ran into.

I wasn’t looking where I was going and tripped and fell, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

I groaned and looked up to see Josh standing at the end portal.

He found the strong hold.

“I finally found it”, Josh said it almost like a whisper, staring at the portal.

The portal was already lit, having somehow just enough eyes of ender to function.

“Come on, Jack”, Josh says, turning to me.

“I have to find Ethan”, I say, turning my back to him but panicking when he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the portal.

“What are you doing?!”, I ask, trying to get out of his grip.

“Destiny awaits us”, Josh says, only gripping harder and digging his nails into my skin.

I continued to tug at his grip, “STOP”, I shout, struggling.

I turned my head to face back to the entrance, my eyes zeroing in on gravel and a pair of legs sticking out.

...

“Is that...”, I mumble.

Dread filled every fiber of my body, spreading through out my chest, it growing so hot that I began to feel like I was burning.

“Jack, we HAVE to go”, He says, forcefully tugging me backwards enough to make me fall and trip into the portal, catching a glimpse of a pale face and empty eyes.

“SAM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these are really short


	6. Project Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wakes up

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY DISTURBING, IM SO SORRY IF YOU REALIZE**

_“Sometimes the most shocking surprises are also the most beautiful surprises”-Lori Wilhite_

(Ethan’s POV)

I woke up, my surroundings slowly coming into view.

I was still in the library.

I sat up, rubbing my sore jaw.

Then everything came flooding back.

My friends siding with Josh, us going to his house, him knocking me out.

The scroll.....

I shook the thought out of my head, standing up and slightly swaying side to side.

I took a deep breath, stepping in the pressure plate and letting the book case spin until I was out in the hall.

It was night outside.

I stomped out into the living room to confront Josh but no one was here.

They planned on leaving in the morning, so I don’t understand why they aren’t here.

Wait.

...

Has it been a day?

I’ve been knocked out for a day or more.

I coughed out the wheeze building up in my throat, and headed outside.

There’s burn marks every where....

That wasn’t from me was it?

There’s no way, I’ve been knocked out this entire time.

I’m not sure what caused the marks though.

I followed them for a few miles, the sun starting to rise when I arrived at a cave.

It looked like a bunch of cobble and dirt had fell, I planned on turning around when I considered the thought that they could be in there, since the burn marks lead to there.

I grabbed my pickaxe and started mining through, wincing when I landed on my feet a little too harshly.

There was torches placed every where.

They must have been here.

I continued to follow the light of the torches, my eyes landing on the end portal.

I huffed as I walked over a bunch of gravel that must have spilled over at some point during a land slide, the loud crunching noiseof the gravel apparent as I passed through.

I made my way to the portal, taking a deep breath in before jumping in.

I felt slightly dizzy and my feet had landed on some end stone.

I shivered, as the wind was furious and it was extremely cold.

I looked at the ground, trembling slightly as endermen growled and was even hostile towards me, even if I wasn’t looking at them.

I heard a mighty roar and snapped my head up, my eyes meeting glowing purple eyes.

I felt my face instantly heat up, but not in the bad kind of way whenever I’m upset.

This feeling was....good.

“Ethan? Is that you?”, I heard a voice call out.

I turned to face Jack, quickly hugging him.

“Where were you?”, He asked.

Before I could answer him, Josh had walked over.

“This is nice and all, but we have an ender dragon to fight”, Josh says, holding what looked like to be a spell book in his hand, launching an explosion at a end crystal and breaking it.

“What was that?” I ask.

“I guess he’s a wizard or something”, Jack shrugs his shoulders.

I ignored it and felt my palms heat up, lifting my arm towards another crystal.

But then I met the eyes again.

They called for me, called for help.

“What are you waiting for? Kill it”, Josh says.

“No”, I say, backing away.

“Excuse me, this is the only thing standing in the way of saving the world”, Josh says, destroying another crystal.

The dragon flew over to me, the ender men around seemed to be egging them on.

The dragon was absolutely ethereal.

They had piercing purple eyes, long black horns, black hair, long talons, and a spiky tail.

The dragon did nothing but stood there and stared into my eyes, reaching out a hand towards me, their hand meeting my face and gentle caressing it.

I leaned into the hand, closing my eyes.

“What the fuck? This isn’t a romance, we have to kill the dragon to win”, Josh says, destroying more crystals.

“Shut the fuck up”, I say.

“State your name”, The dragon asks, their voice echoing.

“Ethan”, I say.

“Jade, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, Jade says, kissing my hand.

The ender men were louder and seemed to be complaining.

“You guys are in rival realms, this should only egg you on!”, Josh says.

It was just then that I realized something.

“Wheres Sam?”

...

The silence was almost deafening.

The scroll had told its truth.

——

I swallowed my disgust and fear and opened a scroll that had fell on the floor, skimming through it.

_‘Ethan catches up with the group, and eventually kills the ender dragon after Jack destroys the crystals, however, he is unaware of his best friend Sam, who died a few minutes prior’_

“Ethan defeats the ender dragon.... Jack destroys the end realm, Sam...”, I dropped it in horror before I could see any more.

——-

I turned to Josh, smoke starting to leak out of my mouth.

“Woah woah, let’s not turn on each other, we have an ender dragon to fight”, Josh says, taking a swing with his sword at the dragon.

Jaden took off in flight with a roar, swooping towards Josh.

He quickly moved to the side, “See? The dragon is trying to kill me”, He says.

“The dragon was peaceful until you started attacking them”, I said.

However, the endermen were not peaceful, and kept trying to teleport around me and a few pushed me around.

Which is odd, because most mobs don’t recognize me as human.

Jaden kept trying to walk towards me, but the crystals were stopping her.

I pointed my hand towards the last remaining crystals, and quickly blasted them with fire, destroying them.

Jaden bounded towards me, I’m not sure why they only focused on me, maybe because I’m half mob.

“The dragon is vulnerable, kill it while you can”, Josh advises.

I held my hand up towards his face, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to where he could feel the heat radiating off my fingers.

That got him to shut up.

It was silent for a moment until he started speaking again.

“You’re messing with destiny”, Josh says angrily.

“Will you shut the fuck up? It was clear from your scrolls that destiny was messed up a long time ago”, I say, rolling my eyes.

“Scrolls?”, Jack asks.

“Yeah I found scrolls and it had events written on them and all of them came true, including...Sammy’s death”, I explain.

He winced at that.

“She’s not dead”, He says.

“Jack-“, I start.

He shoves me backwards, “Shes not”, He says.

Jaden roared, stalking up to Jack as if he were pray.

“Whoa, he wasn’t trying to hurt me”, I say, standing between them.

“We need to get rid of the dragon-“, Josh starts.

I turned towards him and felt my hand heat up, and slapped him.

My eyes widened when I pulled away and saw I left a huge burn mark on his cheek.

“You- you bitch”, He says, this words dripping with venom, holding his cheek.

“Ethan that wasn’t needed”, Jack says.

“Was it?”, I snap, turning my back to them.

“I’m leaving”, I say, heading towards the portal.

I felt a hand grab at my shirt and I was whirled around.

“You’re going to kill that dragon, it’s destiny”, Josh spits.

I shoved him away without a word, jumping into the portal.

Once my feet were back in the cave, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and suddenly felt my joints lock up, and collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

“If you won’t kill that dragon, I guess I’ll just have to get rid of you. Goodbye Ethan, you were annoying anyways”, Josh says, holding a sword against my throat.

I couldn’t do anything but watch, I started heating up, the cobble beneath me starting to melt.

That’s it.

I felt smoke and fire starting to leak out of my mouth, once his sword met my neck the blade melted right off.

“What the- you never know when to quit do you. You have to cool down eventually”, Josh says.

I heard steps behind us, Josh turning around.

“What the fuck are you doing”, Jack asks, drawing his sword.

I coughed, wheezing apparent, and the surroundings and voices blurred out, until I couldn’t hear them anymore.

The world had blacked out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I literally couldn’t keep my eyes open as I was writing this, I’m so sorry if this is bad

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said there would be a prequel then ended up writing a sequel oops, I promise the prequel is coming


End file.
